


Gone and Forgotten

by Liane Henkel (Yad_Slodi)



Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [3]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yad_Slodi/pseuds/Liane%20Henkel
Summary: Trauma is a bizarre thing.  It can make you hide things deep down inside.  Imagine putting an end to pain and suffering for a world, but not remembering that you are the hero.  While getting to the root of the trauma helps the healing, it is not a journey to be taken alone.  In order to heal, you need to let people in.
Relationships: Helena Klein/Main Character
Series: The Love of Every Lifetime to Come [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836766
Kudos: 6





	Gone and Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to give these ladies a chance to grow equally. Throughout the series we see MC always being there for Helena. I felt that we needed to see a more vulnerable side to MC to allow Helena to support her and help her heal and grow. If anyone can help her get past this, it is Helena.

When MC opened her eyes, she saw two things that immediately brought peace to her mind. She saw the daylight peer through the window and shine the most beautiful light on the only thing she really wanted to see each day she awoke for the rest of her life. The beautiful blue eyes stared at her lovingly with such tenderness and compassion. She could get lost in those sea blue eyes for eternity and never have another care in the world. 

"Good morning, my love. Have you rested well? How are you feeling?" Helena asked quietly and then placed a tender kiss on MC's lips.

The truth was, that Helena already knew that the next few days would be difficult for MC. MC was not a fighter. Her hand had been forced. Helena was only given an overview of what happened. How MC thought the Witch Queen had killed Helena and out of a deeply emotional anguish, she took her revenge. Helena knew that once MC reflected on the graphic details of the event, that any physical pain she felt would pale in comparison to the emotional pain she would feel. Helena had been there many times, but she had been trained to fight and suppress such emotion. MC, was pure emotion and every act she did was led by her compassionate heart. This was not going to be easy.

"I feel great after that kiss." MC hoarsely replied as she wrapped her arms around Helena. "I would feel a lot better with another one." Helena grinned and complied passionately with MC's wish. As was normally the case, the kiss left MC warm and desiring nothing more than Helena's affection. "Ouch!", MC exclaimed as she grimaced in pain. "Whoa babe, not sure what did you did to me last night. I feel like I was hit by a truck and I have no voice. Not that I mind, it seems I had a good time."

Helena looked pensively at MC. While she wanted to ask, she felt it was better to wait for that moment and try to get MC to eat something before recapping the events. "You must be hungry my love. Can you bring yourself to go have some breakfast or shall I bring it to you?" 

"No, I am good and fully functional. And, I am starving to death!", MC replied in an almost giddy manner. "I literally could eat Wyndsor Royale right now. But don't tell August."

As MC jumped out of bed to get dressed for breakfast, she realized she was more sore that she thought. Simple movements, like trying to remove her shirt, caused a tremendous amount of pain. "Allow me to assist you my love. Arms up.", Helena gently instructed. When she removed her shirt, she saw multiple purple bruises on her arms, chest and stomach. The most painfully evident one was a large discoloration around the wrist of her left arm. Helena wrapped her hand gently around it and MC immediately winced in pain. "Does this hurt my love? I think I can help some to alleviate the immediate pain. However, I think Reiner will need to see to resetting it." Helena's touch had turned to a cool sensation which brought immediate relief to the pain. Then she gently kissed her wrist and fished dressing her. "Shall we go to breakfast, before you go in search of Wyndsor Royale? It would be difficult to explain to August what happened to his horse." Helena smirked and guided MC to the dinning hall.

The Retainers were all seated already. Solaire, beamed when she saw MC enter. Iseul stood, raised his glass, and toasted "All Hail, the Witch Queen Slayer!". 

MC smiled, grabbed Helena's hand and turned to look at her. She stared into her eyes and said to the group, "She is pretty great, isn't she? First "Curse Breaker" and now "Witch Queen Slayer". And the titles keep coming. Personally I can't wait for the most important title of all - "wife". She leaned up and gave Helena a peck on the cheek.

The room was silent. Altea gasped and Saerys, sitting next to Iseul at the table, could only stare with his mouth wide open. Solaire dropped the pitcher of wine onto the floor. "Ha, ha. Good one MC!." Iseul replied. "Now tell us, how does feel to be the one to -". He was stopped from continuing when Ishara held up her hand and stared at her son. She gave him that look that only a mother could give to her child. It was a "don't make me repeat myself" look.

"I am starving! August, you almost lost your best friend this morning, but Helena persuaded me that Solaire's cooking might be more nutritional.", MC laughed. August looked at her in a puzzled manner and then nodded when he finally understood the meaning. MC piled her plate high and began to indulge in the delicious food.

Helen looked at Ishara and Reiner and walked over to meet them. "Reiner, her wrist is going to need to be set. It appears severely sprained.", Helena stated as looked at him. He nodded in agreement. She looked into Ishara's eyes and quietly said, "There is a private matter that I wish to discuss with you, your majesty." Reiner cleared his throat and excused himself. "I find myself in a difficult position. In situations such as these, it is not unheard of to be missing pieces of memory. However, I find it mystifying that she remembers nothing. This puzzle before me continues to perplex me. I must admit that it will be difficult for me to help her in this state. I must ask for you to help her in anyway you can." 

"Yes, trauma affects people in many different ways. For some, the pain lasts years or a lifetime. This you already know, my dear. For that is the journey you have been on for many of years now. But as you have witnessed, compassion from another can help the healing", Ishara consoled. "Pulling out painful events is not easy. But, I fear that she needs to address this situation soon. The longer it is buried, the more difficult it will be to remove that poison from her system. Also, in this particular case, she will be very confused by the ceremony in two days.", Ishara added with a rare smile and raised eyebrows. "I have a technique that will most likely work. Bring her to me after Reiner heals her wrist and I will do my best to heal her mind."

After Reiner attended to MC's wrist, Helena took MC by the hand and guided her to the garden. "This place has always brought me such peace and serenity. I cannot imagine a world without the beauty of flowers.", Helena confessed. "Come, sit with me my love. There is something that I wish to discuss with you." Helena tapped the seat of the bench and invited MC to sit. She sat closely next to her on the bench and gently stroked MC's cheek.

"Oh, so serious. Am I being punished?", MC teasingly said. Then she looked into Helena's determined eyes. There was no response, physically or verbally, to the playful question that MC posed. Helena continued to look deeply at her while set on continuing the conversation. MC sensed that this was something very important and immediately changed her temperament. "Okay, babe, I am listening. What's on your mind?"

Helena continued, "My love I am very concerned. You seem unwilling to discuss the events of yesterday. I am fearful that the reason is because you do not recollect them. Can you tell me, how did the Witch Queen die?" 

"Sure. My beautiful, powerful, amazing, soon to be wife, finally put that poor excuse for a queen in her place and earned another well deserved title." MC smiled as she answered in her raspy voice.

"My love, that is not what happened." Helena softly said as she took MC's face in her hands. "The Witch Queen fell at your hand. I am not sure of the particular details, as I was", Helena paused. "- I was indisposed while the matter occurred."

MC's eyes began to well up with tears. "No! It couldn't have been me. I can't fight. I have no magic. How am I supposed to have the power to do something like that?" MC, now completely serious, looked into Helena's eyes and dared to ask the question, "And what the hell do you mean that you were 'indisposed' !?" Full emphasis was placed on the final word as if the word itself could provide the answer.

"I have asked Ishara to help to recover your memories of yesterday, because the court is having a ceremony to honor you in two days." Helena stated. "You must see what happened before you stand before them and discover why you have buried this event. She will help you where I cannot. Come, my love, it is time for you to face this." MC nodded and let Helena walk her to see Ishara.

Ishara greeted them both and invited MC to sit on what looked like a very elegant couch that was green and highlighted with gold accents. "Wait here my dear while I discuss somethings with your betrothed.", Ishara explained. "Wait! she can't stay here with me? No, I want her - no I need her, here with me Ishara, please." MC begged. "I am afraid that this must be done by you alone to discover the true reason for your memory loss. With the power that I will use, having Helena in the room could have negative consequences and may result in her remembering painful things from her past. I do not possess the power heal both of you at the same time. Now please, drink this and I shall return." Ishara handed MC a goblet of what appeared to be a tea of some sort. There was a subtle hint of orange and a very powerful mint. She and Helena left the room.

"Now, Helena, you are clear on what we discussed, right?" Ishara asked as she looked into her eyes. Helena nodded her consent. Ishara continued her lecture. "I am only allowing you to be here so that you can see what had happened. It will not be easy for you and you must do everything within your power to control your emotions. You will see and hear everything that she sees and hears. However, only I will be able to see her thoughts. I will need this information to help understand the trauma completely. I will not allow you to see this side of her, as I do not know what it will contain. This is a line that I cannot cross. Even the most dedicated of lovers cannot see into each others mind. I find it disrespectful to allow you access to such visions. Wait here until she is completely under and then I summon you."

When Ishara had MC completely under, she motioned to Helena to enter. She looked at Helena gently and waited to receive the visual cue that she was ready. And then she began the ceremony. It was extremely painful for Helena to see what transpired. But true to Helena's fashion, she kept her word and did not let her emotions get away from her. She could do this one thing for MC. When the realization came to Helena that she was in fact dead, she tried continually to stay focused. The desperate rage within MC's eyes when she killed the Witch Queen. To view it from the standpoint of Helena, it was this one moment where Helena truly felt proud of MC. The movement was really quite graceful. So, precisely timed, that even the most experienced of warriors would not have been able to land that blow. Helena even thought for a moment and wondered if she could have executed the swing in such a fashion. But after the fall, when Helena saw the pain and anguish in MC's eyes as she placed the crown on her head, she could feel her resolve slipping. The moment when MC had announced that she would die with Helena, nearly broke her. Had it not been for moment where Helena came back, she may have lost it entirely. When the flowers started to grow, Helena thought to herself, "Yes, I felt this. This moment I was aware of." She was very grateful that this vision was over.

Ishara had no concern for the actual act as she had witnessed it first hand. Her primary concern was to dig deep inside the mind of MC to pull out that one crucial bit of information that help unravel the mystery that would allow the true healing to begin. And she found it. And this monster would take a lot of love and compassion to overcome. In fact, the only person who would be able to help MC overcome this demon was Helena. The problem was, the reason for the trauma was in fact - Helena.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, another cliffhanger. I wonder what could possibly be the thought going on inside MC's head. Stay tuned :)


End file.
